This invention is an improvement on the QUICK MULTIPLE CONNECT ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR disclosed in Swenson Patent No. 5,695,369 and Swenson Patent No. 5,228,875. In the above referenced Swenson patents, a connection chamber has mounted therein a shaped surface projecting into the connection chamber and a threaded surface associated therewith. A coacting clamping member is associated with the connection chamber, each clamping member has a threaded portion which is threadably engageable with the threaded surface of the connection chamber and has a complementary tapered surface which is complementary to the tapered surface in the conductive member. Stranded conductive wires are passed through the hollow clamping member and splayed on the conical or taper-shaped end surface of the metal conductor. The relative rotation between the housing member and the clamping member causes the threads to reduce the distance between the complementary surfaces and clamp the bare ends of the splayed wire between the conical surfaces.
According to the present invention, a conductive end terminal having an end portion which is integrally formed therewith adapted to be inserted into one of the hollow clamping members and having a splayable end fingers for splaying by the taper-shaped surfaces on the conductive element whereby the relative rotation of the hollow clamping member and the insulated housing member with each other causes the threaded portions to reduce the gap between the tapered portion and the complementary tapered surface portion to securely clamp the splayable end of the conductive end terminal to the conductive member thereby making a secure electrical connection therewith. The splayable end fingers are preferably shaped to engage one of said conical surfaces so as to preclude the splayable ends backing out as the gap between tapered surface portions is reduced. To the same end, a notch or barb is formed on the shank of the terminal end to engage the wall of the hollow male clamping member. Thus, the invention provides the securement of a terminal end without use of tools of any kind and which may be reusable and which is relatively low in cost.